Melochin
Melochin (めろちん) is one of the most popular Nico Nico Douga odorite known for his energetic and cheerful movements. Melochin mainly choreographs to upbeat songs, synthesizing cuteness and hip hop. His original choreography is widely popular in the odottemita category for its cuteness and simplicity. Concept 'Appearance & Personality' When he first began dancing, Melochin often wore a Nike cap with a shawl covering his face. Due to his increase in popularity, he does not cover up his face anymore. At present, his most notable attire consists of a shirt, black pants and black tights. He also recently often wears galaxy-style clothes. He has a happy and friendly personality. 'Dance Style' Melochin's dance style focuses on energetic, jelly-like movements with a sharp pop. The majority of Melochin's choreography is simple and memorable. His moves are cute style with a hip hop influence. He has shown himself quite skillful in more complex hip hop styles as well, such as within Guilty†Hearts and in his solo choreography for ELECT . History 'Orgin' Melochin's first video, an original choreography of Happy Synthesizer was uploaded onto Nico Nico Douga in December 2010, which became a hit immediately. He also later uploaded an utattemita version of the song in the same month . His choreography for Happy Synthesizer became a model for other odottemita as it was easy, simple, interesting and cute. It is still one of the most popular odottemita dances, with over 2 million views on NND and countless covers by other odorite. In 2011 and 2012, Melochin created original choreography for "Dancing☆Samurai" , "shake it!" , and also covered other dances all of which were well received on NND, with his original choreography for "shake it!" in particular going viral on NND. 'Popularity' Since debut, Melochin continues to choreograph some of the most popular solo dances including Kinyoubi no Ohayou and ELECT from 2014, "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" from 2015, and "Ghost Rule" from 2016. 'Other Activity' Melochin is also occasionally active as a singer, having taken part in the NND collaboration for "Blessing" and "heartful melody" , which was an original song written for him. Collaborations Dance Units #Member of Guilty†Hearts # Ex-member of Three Tama Dancers (三多摩ダンサーズ) 'Collaborative Projects' Melochin's most well known collaborations are with Miume, another highly popular odorite. Their first official upload was in 2011, which was a cover of "Panda Hero" , which was extremely popular and received over 700,000 views on NND. The two have been creating popular covers and their own original choreography ever since, with "Kami no Mani Mani" and "Ii Aru Fanclub (GigaP ver.)" being their most recent successful choreography. Many of Melochin's collaborations are well-known on NND, with his dances with Ry☆, Ririri and Tei☆in! in particular being well received within the odottemita community. His original choreography with Tei☆in! is consistently successful, with their most popular collaboration being "Mousou Zei" . In 2012, Melochin became active in the group Guilty†Hearts along with Miume and Ry☆ creating original choreography, namely to Root Five songs. Melochin is also associated with the girl groups DANCEROID and Q'ulle, having created original choreography for both groups, such as "Baby Maniacs" and "Carry Me Off" . List of Dances (2010.12.03) ' (Original choreography) ' #"Black ☆ Rock Shooter" feat. Melochin, 13, Tadanon, Bouto, Keitan, and Imaoka-san (2011.02.05) #"Toraumakyaba Jou" feat. Melochin, 13, Tadanon, Bouto, Keitan, Imaoka-san (2011.02.06) #"Kosuru" (2011.02.19) #"Akegata ni Odoru" (2011.04.16) (Community only) #"Dancing☆Samurai" (2011.05.17) (Original choreography) ' #"Dan ☆ Samu Gaiden" '(Community only) # "Techno Break" feat. Melochin, Ki-hei, ANDY, Imaoka-san, 13, Tadanon and Keitan (2011.06.04) (Not in Mylist) #"Cinderella" feat. Melochin, Keitan, Nora, and Yui Sakane (2011.06.13) #"Happy Synthesizer" feat. Melochin and Miume (2011.06.14) #"Heart Catch☆Paradise" feat. Melochin and Kimagure Prince (2011.08.16) #"Melancholic" feat. Melochin and Nyantaro (2011.08.17) #"Panda Hero" feat. Melochin and Miume (2011.09.17) #"Ochame Kinou" feat. Melochin and Miume (2011.09.28) #"Junjou☆Fighter" feat. Melochin and Ry☆ (2011.11.25) ' (Original choreography) ' #"PONPONPON" feat. Melochin and Miume (2011.12.11) #"Dancing☆Samurai" feat. Melochin, Mukuro, Chibisho, Apricot*, @Kuramo, KanimisoP, Fukuro, Roriiku, Honey★, PRETZ, Guruto, Shizuku, Unparunpa, Karma, and Nonnon (2012.01.23) #"m-flo shoushuuryoku Remix" (2012.04.04) #"Junjou☆Fighter" feat. Melochin and Miume (2012.04.06) #"galaxias!" (GigaMix) feat. Melochin and Kimagure Prince (2012.04.14) #"shake it!" (2012.04.22)' (Original choreography) ' #"Speed of Light" (2012.04.22) ' (Original choreography) ' #"Astro Trooper" (2012.04.26) ' (Original choreography) ' #"MERRY GO ROUND" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.06.15) #"Baby Maniacs" feat. Melochin, Asupara and Tei☆in! (2012.07.29) #"Summer Love Fireworks" feat. Melochin, Ririri, and Aoi (2012.10.10) ' (Original choreography) ' #"Nanda Kanda" (Melochin cover) feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.10.21) #"Toluthin Antenna" (2012.11.16) (Original choreography) #"Sometimes I'm a Hero" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.12.04) ' (Original choreography) ' #"Dramatic Yume Monogatari" feat. Melochin, Pokota, Ry☆ and KUPO (2012.12.11) # "Nou Shou Sakaretsu Girl" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.02.14) (Original choreography) # "Tokyo・Rock・City" (2013.02.18) ' (Original choreography) ' # "Nicoraji Junky" feat. Melochin and Muchaburi (2013.04.20) # "Dream Creator" feat. Melochin and Ry☆ (2013.05.02) (Original choreography) # "Heart to Heart" (2013.05.31) (Original choreography) # "Spending all my time" feat. Melochin and Tei☆in! (2013.06.07) # "Love Hunter" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.06.15) (Original choreography) # "Mr Music" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.06.28) # "Chocolate Train" feat. Melochin and SHARE LOCK HOMES (2013.07.08) (Original choreography) # "be foolish" feat. Melochin, Pokota, Kettaro, and Ry☆ (2013.07.17) #"Maji Love 2000%" feat. Melochin, koma'n, Kettaro, NaGi, Hyakuhana Ryouran, Ry☆, and Miume (2013.08.07) # "Mizuiro Summer Days" (2013.08.14) (Original choreography) # "Gigantic O.T.N." feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.10.15) (Original choreography) # "Ageage Again" feat. Melochin and Sacchaso (2013.11.13) (Original choreography) # "Love Treasure" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.11.13) (Original choreography) #"Mousou Zei" feat. Melochin and Tei☆in! (2013.11.23) (Original choreography) # "Pink Stick LUV" feat. Melochin and Ririri (2013.11.25) (Original choreography) # "Spending all my time" -1.5 Speed- feat. Melochin and Tei☆in! (2013.11.26) # "Over The Time Dance" (2013.12.03) (Original choreography) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Melochin and Miume (2013.12.07) ' (Original choreography) ' # "Mighty Bomb Jack" feat. Melochin, Miume, and Ry☆ (2013.12.09) (Original choreography) # "Paradox" (2014.01.31) #"Tengaku" feat. Guilty†Hearts(2014.04.18) (Original choreography) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2014.05.22) (Original choreography) # "Kami no Manimani" feat. Melochin and Miume (2014.05.26) (Original choreography) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" feat. ARSMAGNA and Guilty†Hearts (2014.06.19) (Original choreography) # "Ginkou Goutou Fantastic" feat. Melochin and Ririri (2014.06.23) (Original choreography) # "Dokusenyoku" feat. Melochin and Tei☆in! (2014.06.29) (Original choreography) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (2014.07.02) (Original choreography) # "Mousou Zei" -1.5 Speed- feat. Melochin and Tei☆in! (2014.07.04) # "Yi Er Fanclub (GigaP ver.)" feat. Melochin and Miume (2014.07.19) (Original choreography) # "Highway" -Dance Festival- feat. Melochin, Ashibuto Penta, Apricot*, Kyoufu, Keitan, Gets, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Bookie, Bouto, Manako, Miume, Yakko, Rabumatsu (Kusari-on P) (2014.07.20) (Original choreography) # "Blessing" feat. Melochin, Miume, Aoi, Asupara, Apricot*, Ikura, ATY, SHARE LOCK HOMES feat. that, Ogakuz, Kamen Liar 217, Kimagure Prince, Kyoufu, Matsu, K'suke, Keitan, Gets, Kemiikira, 13, Zeararu., Tadanon, Tyui, *ChocoLate Bomb!!, Tei☆in!, Nozaki Bento, Tomitake, Tora-san, Nicomaru, Nibansenji, Nokkuso, Norakura, perfumen, Hyakkaryouran, Forgeru, Fugeki Yoruto, Fujiyama Koutarou, Manako, Yakko, Ririri, Ry☆, Rakuda to Kame, Reichel and Wata (2014.09.28) (Original choreography) # "ELECT" (2014.10.18) (Original choreography) # "Love Logic" (2014.12.03) (Original choreography) # "heartful melody (Sang and Danced it)" (2015.02.04) (Original choreography) # "Shiroyuki no Princess wa" feat. Melochin and Ririri (2015.02.07) (Original choreography) # "39" feat. Melochin, Aikawa Kozue, Kyoufu, Kurou Kento (ARSMAGNA), Gets, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Tora-san, Tadanon, Manako, Miume, Bouto, Yakko and Imamegu (2015.02.22) (Original choreography) # "Three Hearts" (2015.02.25) # "Dandan Hayaku Naru" (2015.03.14) (Original choreography) # "Yuigadokuson ONLY ONE" (CTS song) (2015.03.17) (Original choreography) # "WAVE" feat. Melochin and Tei☆in! (2015.05.23) (Original choreography) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (2015.06.26) (Original choreography) # "Little Parade" (2015.07.10) (Original choreography) # "WASSHOI ~Oretachi no Kangaeru Saikyou no Matsuri Song~" feat. Melochin, Yuyoyuppe and Hachioji-P (2015.09.27) # "Ai Dee" (2015.10.23) (Original choreography) # "Ghost Rule" NND (2016.01.31) (Original choreography) }} Sample Video Gallery Melochin.jpg melochin t-ine's happiness blood.jpg|With Tei☆in! Melochin live ended.jpg|"Live ended" melochin mirror selca.jpg|Dance group shirt melochin osaka town meeting.jpg|Osaka town meeting ryo melochin ship.jpg|Ry☆ and Melochin Melochin blog o108010801422878482506.jpg|Melochin's blog avatar melochin_weibo.jpg|Melochin as seen in his twitter and weibo Melochin heartful o0480063913193015450.jpg|melochin in the costume of "Heartful Melody" Melochin heartfulmelody.jpg|melochin as seen before dancing "Heartful Melody" 1377089_696726370356077_1584458439_n.jpg|Ry☆ and Melochin in their initial period of working together B9xqb75CUAApw8H.jpg|Melochin's special facial mask B9w7rx8CAAA9jn4.jpg|Melochin icon in goods. Guiltyhearts1.jpg|With Guilty Hearts Guiltyhearts 2013 livetour calass.jpg|With Guilty Hearts Guiltyhearts.jpg|With Guilty Hearts Ari ki melochin tei in.jpg|With Ari 。Ki and Tei☆in! Twitter188e54b.jpg|Picking outfits with K'suke Ari ki full cho party 3 cast.jpg|Full Cho Party 3 Cast Ari ki mica tei in guilty hearts.png|With Ari 。Ki, Miume, Ry☆, Tei☆in! and Mica Trivia * He is 173 cm (about 5'8") tall. 2.5 SongMate 1 Apr. 2013: 77. Print. * His blood type is A. * He doesn't like melon, watermelon, or tomatoes and doesn't eat a lot of sweets. * He loves to cook, play games, or play the piano. * He likes to wear accessories. * He loves the band SOPHIA. * His favorite place is inside his futon. * He likes every color, especially pink and black. * His perfect date would be at home. * He doesn't have a girlfriend (updated November 2014). * He made a greetings video for the german convention "DoKomi 2015" in which he encouraged the dancers who participated in the dance contest * He appeared in Itou Kashitarou's PV for "START" . * He can play the piano Melochin's blog profile. External Links 'Official' * Twitter * Info Twitter * Facebook * Blog * Chinese blog * Twitcasting * Mixi Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:Melochin Category:NND Odorite